I Used to Hate Him, Now I Don't Know
by HarryPPercyJandMe
Summary: She Hates Him, right? Wrong. Sort of. Well... she's confused. I mean, She has a right to Hate Him right? Well, no, but yes. First Fic, No Flames!


I Used to Hate Him, Now I Don't know

Chapter 1, Stupid ADHD!

**Katie POV**

I woke up at 5:00 a.m. sharp after dreaming about a certain son of Hermes. My first thought was "It's St. Patrick's Day!" My favorite holiday because I was 76 percent Irish and because my favorite color was green. After about 15 minutes of trying hopelessly to untangle myself from my comfy sheets, I got up quietly, made my bed, brushed my teeth, and stepped carefully over my cabin mates and headed to the showers.

After I took a warm shower, I got dressed and put my soaking wet hair up in a neat ponytail, despite the water dripping on my favorite green t-shirt. I walked out at 5:30, so naturally the entire Demeter cabin was up. All of them were looking at me with a worried look. My younger sister Macy pointed to the roof of our cabin with a sad look on her face. "He didn't" I said under my breath with a dangerously calm tone of voice. If I used that voice you knew I was about to blow-up with pure and utter anger. Macy nodded with that sad look that made you want to cry too. Two words came to mind when I saw Macy's eyes. Travis Stoll.

I sprinted up the ladder that would take me to my small roof-top garden. "Oh. My. Gods." I shrieked. I discovered that all of my roses -red and white- were replaced with the greenest grass I had ever seen. Then came the snapdragons. They were replaced by hundreds of shamrocks and four leaved clovers. My face was boiling hot, probably redder than a clown's face paint. My garden was also decorated with creepy garden gnomes dressed as leprechauns. I swore on the River Styx that I would personally give Travis a whole lot of pain. "Maybe I could prank HIM!" I thought.

I stomped down the ladder with clenched teeth. My lime green nails dug into my hands. I started thinking of ways to slowly and extremely painfully kill the devil, Travis. Let's see, I could dig a hole, knock him out then put him in a coffin with rats and flesh eating worms, than I'd bury him. I was fuming with so much intensity that literally got a piece of paper and started planning all of my ideas. I heard the conch horn signaling breakfast in the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

2 minutes later, (or so I thought) my other sister, Lindsey shook my arm. "For the fifth time, !" she screamed. I yelped when she squeezed my knife wound. "Sorry!" she said with a look of pity on her face. I didn't need pity, I didn't want pity. It made me feel weak, which I didn't need with Travis breathing down my back insulting my every move. With his toned muscles and goofy smile of course! I instantly thought STUPID ADHD! I even tried to put make-up on for that strong and dreamy jerk- wait… NO! Be quiet you stupid brain! After I stopped scolding my ADHD, I stalked out of the Demeter cabin armed with my bow and quiver of arrows, sword, and my newly sharpened dagger. Travis better watch out.

Macy followed me out and asked in her innocent, quiet, 9 year old voice "Where are you going Katie-bear?" I grinned evilly and said in according to her my I'm-about-to-get-revenge-on-that-jerk-Travis voice "Revenge…" I walked away, dagger in hand, realizing that I missed breakfast. Darn! I was craving waffles… no doubt Travis would've dumped the syrup on my head. I very, VERY, strongly dislike that, that THING with a fiery passion, as Demeter would say "Hate is a very strong word, my daughter." otherwise I would've said the H-A-T-E word. If I did, she would most likely turn me into a cheerio.

Soon I would find out how wrong I was about Travis.

**Travis POV**

Sweat was pouring down my face. I think Katie found out my little surprise, seeing as how I was being chased in the woods when it's 91 degrees out. I said to myself "Katie hasn't even broken a sweat yet! How does she do that? She looks even pretty with no make-up on and a neat high pony that's practically on the top of her head. She looks gorgeous today, every day really - wait… NO! Stupid ADHD! Stick to your insults! Keep running Travis, if you did like her, you'd be breaking the Stoll brother oath. Don't disappoint Connor like that. Even if she is beautiful. No. Not happening. Keep running, keep-"

I was cut off by cold water hitting my face. I thought I fell in the lake or something, but I looked up and saw Lindsey smirking in a tree holding and upside down dripping bucket. I tried to stand up but I felt something sharp against the back of my head. I carefully turned around, trying not to get killed by the most beautiful girl in the world. Katie.

When I fully turned around, she had a murderous look on her face. "Care to apologize and clean your little mess up, you jerk?" "Why would I do that? Have you met me?" I replied

"Clean it" she said in a dangerous tone.

"No!" I said

"Yes"

"Never" I replied

If you don't clean it up by sundown, I will rip your face off, shove my foot down your throat, and laugh all the way to jail." She snarled. It scared me. She would carry the deed out, no doubt. She could tell that I knew she met it.

She let me go and I said "No harm was met, Gardner. Chill out!" She slapped me… it stung. Gods I wanted to kiss her. Her eyes were beautiful. Maybe someday… I wonder and doubt at the same time if she likes me. "Stoll, listen to me! Answer my question!" "What?" was my lame response. Wow smooth move Travis. "Will you repeat the question, Katie?" I asked "First name basis, I see now, Travis" she spat out my name with absolute venom. "I asked why you always prank and make fun of me." She said quietly.

"Lindsey has to leave first, no eavesdropping" I said "ΒΛΆΚΑΣ!" Katie said. Why would she call me an idiot? I just asked Lindsey to leave. Lindsey left any way so I told Katie.

After Lindsey left I said " To get your attention Katie, you didn't know?" Wow, I feel really cheesy right now. Titanic much? "What?" she exclaimed. It looked like her eyes were smiling though. YAY!


End file.
